Mental health
Symptoms of anxiety disorder *Racing thoughts throughout the day, experiencing unpleasant things. *Screaming your head off without meaning too. *Crying fits(if you eat nothing but sugar this can happen) *Unable to go to someplace unfamiliar or talk to anyone you don't know well. *Having a panic attack, where you get nervous and just have to escape *Getting nervous diarrhea when you think about certain things There are various things that can affect someone's mental health. Isolation Some people are unable to handle isolation for long periods of time. Some grow increasingly paranoid and develop greater anxiety from isolation of positive or neutral interactions with other people. Foods Its important to know what foods or other things affect you. Different people are affected by different things. Even if your main problem was from psychological stress of a past event, you will still be greatly affected by what you eat. Food additives In America, the FDA allows companies to use food additives that are outlawed throughout much of the world, as they have been proven harmful to people's mental state. Some food coloring were originally derived from coal tar but these days usually come from petroleum. At http://www.foodfacts.com/index.php you can enter in the name of whatever you like to eat, and it'll show you the ingredients the company list, and highlight which ones are known or suspected to cause problems. Food allergens If you find yourself sleeping 12 hours or so a day, it could be a food allergy. Some people can eat something for years without problems, then develop one suddenly. Proper nutrition Things to stop eating You must stop eating things with a lot of sugar, starch, or alcohol. These feed the bad bacteria in your body which can cause severe anxiety disorder and other problems. Avoid any artificial food additives that affect you, such as caramel coloring or yellow dye number 5. Some can not handle bread. Anything you crave, you must avoid. The cravings will be eliminated in time. Try to make a decision not to get it at the grocery store, since once you have it in your home, no matter what you tell yourself, you are going to be overwhelmed by the urge to eat it. Tostitoes are made from sugar corn. Eating them can cause problems. Instant noodles, French fries, and the like, are high in starch. Try to avoid them. Many have a problem eating bread also. Chocolate and red meat and for men blueberries can increase your sex drive to such a degree you never get anything else done, too distracted by it. Watch what foods affect you, and avoid them. After a few days without them in you, you'll return to a less distracting level. Things to eat You need a source of protein, carbohydrates, and dietary fats. White meat, egg whites, and nuts are a healthy source of protein. Some nuts have the dietary fats you need also. Barley flakes are a good source of carbohydrates, have almost no taste at all, and are said to help regulate sugar insulin. You can order them online cheaply. Some also take once a day vitamins, not the super mega overdose though, just the regular ones that give you 100% of what you need. Omega 3 is healthy for your heart and mind. Pregnant women that take it increase the brain development of their unborn child, causing them to be more intelligent when born. Lack of Omega 3 in a woman causes her to become depressed after giving birth, as all that she had in her goes into the baby. Past psychological trauma It is important to write out what you worry about, and what has happened to you in the past or you know you are at risk of happening, and try to find a way to avoid it. Cognitive behave therapy, and doing things to distract yourself when you are having racing thoughts, is said to help some people. Dealing with idiots Even if everything is setup to run perfectly, some will worry about idiots messing with it and causing problems. It is therefore important to plan everything ahead of time, and agree upon exactly how things should be done, with strict punishment for those who break the laws of the community. Design Having low ceilings cause people to feel cramped and have a negative psychological effect upon them. Experts state its best to have ceilings 10 feet tall instead of the standard 8. Negative ionization can improve people's mood greatly. It naturally occurs from a large body of water such as a lake or the ocean, and from powerful enough waterfalls. If you can afford to do borehole explosions and make a lake beside or around your home or community, creating an island, then everyone's mood will be better. While males are usually happy with a blank white room, females need to decorate things to be happy.